


Ripples 9

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Simon, and Blair have to make decisions about their relationships.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 9

## Ripples 9

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim, Simon, and Blair have to decide what to do about their relationships. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being involved with Simon, read another story. 

* * *

Ripples 9  
by Grey 

Jim leaned back on the couch and lifted the beer to his lips, his partner's confession of love replaying in his head. Blair loved him, was _in_ love with him. Now what? 

"Jim, you want to tell me what's buggin' you?" 

"Nothing." 

Simon took a deep breath and walked in from the kitchen. He settled himself beside his lover and lightly rubbed Jim's shoulders and the back of his neck. "Man, you're too tight for it to be nothing. You haven't said two words since we got here. What's going on? Is it the case?" 

"Murder/suicides are never easy." Jim shifted forward, put his beer on the table, and then leaned his elbows on his knees. Simon's persistent touches soothed him, relaxed the tense muscles as he worked up the courage to say what he needed to say. "This isn't about the case." 

"What is it about? Sandburg?" 

"Why do you always assume that?" 

"Is it?" 

Shrugging, Jim frowned and settled back against the cushions, drinking in the delicious draw of the continued massage. "Yeah, it is." 

"What happened?" 

"You were right. He's in love with me." 

The hands stopped and Simon pulled away. "When did he tell you that?" 

"This afternoon when we were driving back from the scene." 

Swallowing hard, Simon stood up and walked to the window, his arms crossed, his face more stern. "And what did you say?" 

"What could I say? I mean, it surprised the hell out of me." 

"I don't know why it should. You're my best detective. How could you not see it?" 

"Maybe because I didn't want to." 

"Could be." Simon paused, his voice low and precise. "What do you want to do about it?" 

"I don't know." 

"What does Blair want to do about it?" 

"I don't know that, either." 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah, you could say that." Jim got up and walked up behind Simon, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I love you. This doesn't change that." 

Simon's body relaxed into his grip just a little, but some resistance still remained. "But you love Blair, too. Admit it." 

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know what the hell to do about it." 

"Do you want him?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Do you want him, sexually?" Simon turned and gripped Jim's arm before he could walk away. "Be honest, Jim, with yourself and with me. Do you want him?" 

Meeting those dark, intense eyes lured him to the truth. "Yeah, I do." 

Simon released him suddenly and stepped away, his voice hurt and angry. "I knew it." 

"Wait a minute, Simon. That doesn't mean I'm going to rush out and fuck him." 

"You don't have to run out. He fucking lives here. You could fuck him anytime you want." 

"Yeah, I could, but I won't." 

"Jim Ellison, my hero." 

"Fuck you." 

Simon stepped for the door, his hand on the knob. "I don't need this." 

Jim took a deep breath, his body shaking. "Please don't go, Simon. I'm sorry. I'm just fucked up right now." 

"I see that." Remaining at the door, Simon turned and faced him. "You have to decide, Jim. You can't have both of us." 

Air stilled around them as Jim whispered, "Why not?" 

Eyes wide and his voice stunned, Simon shook his head. "What?" 

"I said why not? I know it's crazy. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose Blair, either. He's important to me, and not just because of the sentinel thing." 

"I can't believe you're saying this." 

"I can't, either, but I'm greedy." 

"Greedy son of a bitch? Yeah, that about covers it." 

Jim stepped closer, his eyes narrowed, his senses picking up the racing vitals of his lover. "Come on, Simon. Don't tell me you don't think about him sometimes." 

"What are you talking about? Me thinking about Sandburg?" 

"Yeah. You know you think he's attractive." 

"I think Rafe's attractive, too, but I don't go around thinking about fucking him." 

"But you do Blair." 

"No, I don't." 

"Don't lie, Simon." Edging closer, Jim put his hand lightly on Simon's shoulder, just teasing the muscle, afraid his skittish lover would take off. "Admit it. When he wears those tight jeans and sits on that table in your office with his legs spread, you get turned on like crazy." 

"Crazy's the word for this whole conversation." 

Nuzzling Simon's neck, he recognized the arousal, the musky scent, the sweat beading his skin with salt. "Would it be so awful to invite him to join us?" Running his hand down the front of the larger man's crotch, he kneaded and worked the forming bulge. "Convince me you couldn't go for the idea." 

"Stop it." Pushing him away, Simon stepped to the side and headed for a safe distance. Holding up a hand, he spoke with a renewed fierceness. "I have to clear my head." 

Jim frowned, his cock disappointed. "I understand that. This is a big thing for all of us." 

"All of us? Don't you think you should talk to Sandburg before you go shoving him in my face?" 

"I wasn't doing that." 

"Yes, you were. You know I think he's attractive. Bet it got you all hot and bothered to think about me getting a hardon watching the boy walk and move his sweet ass. But that's all, Jim. It's just a fantasy in my head. What you're suggesting is real. People could get hurt. Hell, I'm already feeling a little shaky." 

"But what if he wants it?" 

"Have you asked him? Has he ever once said, hey, I'd like to get it on with Simon?" 

Jim sat on the sofa's armrest and shook his head. "No. I wanted to run the idea by you first." 

"Because you thought I'd be interested?" 

"Because I hoped you'd be interested." 

Using both hands to wipe his face, Simon paced several times before he finally spoke, his voice hoarse. "Okay, what if I said I was open to the possibility? What then? What if Blair's not interested? Would you still want to be with him? Am I supposed to share you?" Before Jim could answer, Simon held up a quieting hand. "I'm going to tell you this, Jim, I won't share you like that. I won't have you living here and fucking Blair and then coming to me when you feel like it. It's not going to happen." 

"I understand that." 

"So, what? Are you saying it's up to Blair?" 

"I guess. I honestly don't have a clue how this is going to work out. I need to talk to him, find out what he's thinking." 

"Okay, so where is he?" 

"Breaking up with Drew." 

"Oh, hell, he's really serious." 

"Yeah, he is. He's jealous of you and me together." 

"Jealous?" 

"Yeah, he knows I won't leave you." 

"I'm glad someone knows that." The whispered words hung heavy between them. 

Standing, Jim stepped over and drew Simon into his arms. "I won't leave you, Simon. Believe it." 

"Not even for Blair?" 

"Not even for Blair." 

"But he's still going to be your partner?" 

"Always." 

"Damn." 

Caressing his lover's cheek, Jim brushed his lips gently against his. "I love you, Simon. Let's try to share that with Blair. Please?" 

Snorting, his smile weak, Simon relaxed and kissed back, his swelling passion driving his tongue deeper. Pulling back, he nodded weakly. "You can ask him after I leave." 

* * *

Candle light flickered, the shadows of a late night playing a whole drama on the walls of the loft. Sitting alone, Jim glanced at his watch again and then noted the steps approaching the door. As soon as Blair entered, he called out. "Where have you been? It's after two in the morning." 

"I've just been thinking." 

"Thinking? You couldn't do that here?" 

Blair tossed his keys in the basket and shrugged, his face lined with fatigue. "I wasn't sure what would be going on when I got here." 

"What? You thought Simon and I would be fucking on the couch?" 

"Don't, man. I'm tired." 

"We need to talk." 

"In the morning." 

"Now, Chief." 

Sighing, Blair stepped to the sofa and straddled the armrest, his hands resting beneath his thighs. "So talk." 

"Did you see Drew?" 

"Yeah?" 

"And?" 

"And what? You want to hear I hurt him? Well, I did. I'm not proud of that. He's a good man. Don't ask me why that's not good enough." 

"Was he upset?" 

"Jim, I don't really want to talk about Drew if you don't mind." Blair stood up and walked to the window, curls escaping from the tieback at the base of his neck. 

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard." 

"Yeah." Wrapping his arms around his middle, he leaned back against the wall. "I hate breaking up. Makes me feel like shit, you know?" 

"Yeah, I do." Jim took in his friend's exhausted state, the pale skin, the dark circles under his eyes. He could still see the traces of bruising around his throat and face and the scab on his forehead from the attack. "So where'd you go for all this time?" 

"Just walking." 

"Walking where?" 

"Just around the campus mostly. I tried working but I couldn't concentrate." 

"Why didn't you come home?" 

"I was afraid to." 

"Afraid? Why?" 

"It's going to sound weird, but I was afraid that Simon would want to pound me." 

Jim leaned forward and shook his head. "Pound you for what?" 

"Making a play for you." 

"You didn't do that, Chief." 

"I didn't? Felt like it." Blair paced a few times and then sat in the chair across from Jim. "Look, man, this is going to be really awkward. I know you're in love with me, too, so how are we going to handle that? Simon's going to go ballistic when he finds out." 

"No, he's not." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I already told him." 

Sitting back, his mouth open, Blair did a double take before he spoke again. "You what?" 

"I told him. I also told him I'd never leave him." 

Sagging down, Blair avoided his eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured that." 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Look at me." 

"What for?" 

"Just do it." 

Reluctantly, Blair met his eyes and flushed. "Man, stop staring." 

"You're beautiful, Chief. Anybody ever tell you that?" 

Standing again, his body tense and anxious, Blair ran his hands back over his hair. "Okay, this isn't funny." 

"I didn't mean it to be." 

"You tell me you won't leave Simon. I get that. What I don't get is why you'd even think about messing around on him. He'd kill us both, and I'm pretty sure he knows how to handle a crime scene so he'd never get caught." 

Jim's low laugh rumbled as he stood up and stepped closer. "I'm not going to mess around on him." 

"Then what are you doing?" 

"I just want to kiss you." 

"That sounds like messing around, Jim." 

"Don't be so nervous." 

"I'm not nervous." Backing away, Blair braced himself against the wall while Jim moved even closer. 

"Just settle down." Gently, he brushed his hand against Blair's cheek as the younger man's breath hitched. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Oh, man." Closing his eyes, Blair kept both hands down against the wall, his whole body trembling. 

Pulling back, Jim sighed and then tenderly touched his arm. "Come on, Blair. Let's sit down. We need to talk about Simon." 

Gulping down air, Blair managed to get to the couch, but avoided Jim's eyes as he wedged himself into the corner. 

"How do you feel about Simon?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean do you like him?" 

Suddenly angry, Blair snapped, "What kind of question is that, man? Of course, I like him. He's my friend. I jumped out of a fucking plane to help save him." 

"I know that. What else to you feel?" 

"Jim, where's this going?" 

"Bear with me. What else do you feel?" 

Tilting his head, frowning with confusion, Blair shrugged. "Well, obviously we both trust him. He's the only other person besides Drew we've told about your sentinel abilities." 

"I know I trust him, but I wasn't sure you did. You get nervous around him still." 

"That's because he's so gruff, man. All that bark." 

"Do you think you could love him?" 

"Love him? Man, I already love him. I love Daryl, too. They're like family." 

"That's not what I'm talking about here, Chief." 

"Well, talk a little plainer, man, because you're losing me." 

Jim turned, one knee up on the sofa, one foot on the floor. "Have you ever been physically attracted to him?" 

Blair jerked back as if struck, his face shocked. "You mean like have I ever thought about the two of us being together, like _together_ , just him and me?" 

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking." 

"Oh, man, why do you want to know that?" 

As he started to rise, Jim reached out and held him still. "Just tell me the truth, Blair. It's important." 

Searching his face, Blair studied him for several moments before he finally answered. "Not exactly." 

"Not exactly. What's that mean?" 

Swallowing hard, Blair looked down at his hands. "Well, you know that first night I heard you together?" 

"Yeah?" 

Glancing up, Blair met his eyes, his pupils dark and dilated. "That was the first time I ever thought about it, you know, what it would be like to be with him like that." 

"Really?" 

"Hearing you scream, man, it was so hot. I wanted to watch Simon do you and then I wanted to be able to be part of it." 

"You wanted us both?" 

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" 

Jim smiled and cupped Blair's face, the younger man's beard burning his palm, his own breathing labored. "Not so crazy, Chief. What if I told you I wanted you to watch, to join in, to do all that with Simon and me." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No." 

"And you've talked to Simon about this?" 

"Yeah. He wanted me to feel you out first." 

Grinning and shaking his head, Blair took Jim's hand in his. "Feel me out or feel me up, man?" 

"Whatever works, Chief." 

The End 


End file.
